Drunk in Love
by LianeNyles
Summary: No plot in this really. All would be good when you know that both Shizuo and Izaya are drunk and heading home from Shinra's birthday party. They are in an established relationship here. Nothing lemony, but there's fluff :3 WARNING : YAOI Read and Review.


"IZAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." was what a delirious Izaya heard followed by a vending machine.

"Abracadabra Shizu chan!"And the vending machine transformed into a shower of crimson flower rain. "Ooo.. Isn't it romantic Shzu-." The next second he only knew that he was kissed hard by the floor.

"-ooff" He also had a vague idea that it hurt.

"By romantic, did you mean how I'm gonna whoop your ass right about now or your make out session with the road?" Shizuo could only scoff at Izaya's pathetic state. He was going to enjoy this.

"You know what Izaya," The brute's whisper carried a bit of venom in Izaya's sensitive ear. "maybe, just maybe the car you crashed into the bridge earlier, I mean the ghost of MY CAR would run over you if I leave you."

Right then Izaya sprawled oh so willingly on the murky road "Oi, flea wha-"

"I challenge you ghost rider! Run over the great Orihara Izaya." He turned his head to the side facing a confused Shizuo and asked "Do you remember that song shizu chan which goes I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT?"

"Pfft, come on" Shizuo bent over and scooped up the stinking man to his arms. His eyes now softened at Izaya's ludicrous behavior, only for him.

"Let's get you home. Geez you drank booze like you can hold it all in."

"Be careful shizu chan I can do things with my magic wand you know?"

It was true that Izaya lacked spite in his threat but Shizuo was a bit cautious of this. _I mean after all the flea just made an effing flower rain out of the metal thrown at him_. So, the threat was taken. But only retaliated by jerking the snoozing informant a bit too uncomfortably.

"Hey no fair, …."

Wrrrr…. "Do you hear something shizu chan, it might be your ghost car, heh I thought it could not be revived from the way I crashed it."

Shizuo could only tighten his grip. He was past the level of violence that they had. Sure, once a day maybe but that's it. And he was too drunk anyway.

"Who knows flea, it might be Celty driving around."

Whiny of a horse in a near distance confirmed it. "Yep definitely Celty" Shizuo nodded in the direction he heard it.

The headless rider slowed down upon seeing Shizuo and the drunken mess in his arms hoping she would find what she came looking for.

Sure enough when she saw Izaya going all "Hey shizu chan why aren't we home already? Do you want me to take us home with my magic wand? But we might end up in the MILKY WAY"

{Hey Shizuo, heading home?}

"Yep, too drunk to stay. What made you stop by?" Izaya was speculatively twirling the wand in his hand.

{Umm, I think you'll took something by accident which belongs to me.}

"Oh, Okay.. What is it?" Shizuo was feeling irked by the excessive attention the flea was giving that damned stick. None the less he had to maintain composure.

{The wand Izaya's holding. He might have snatched it from Shinra at the party.}

_ Oh! Right, man the relief_ that washed through him felt good.

"Yeah, he made it rain flowers. So, is it like a permanent effect wand?"

{No, no, no.. it's just a present for Shinra. It wears off within 48 hours.}

_Man I have no idea where you get these, but anyway_

"Izaya give the wand back to Celty"

Izaya pouted "No, don't wanna"

"Oi, I'll buy you a new one so give it."

"But I want this and only this, It feels so snug in my hand…. SHIZUO tell her to go and get Shinra a new one."

_Damnit! Why are you so HARD TO PLEASE?_

{Please Izaya I promise I'll make you a new one, with more features OK?}

At this Izaya gave it a bit of thought "You mean I can do more?"

{Yes}

"Okay ,but don't you break your promise."He said while handing the wand back to her. _Greedy little shit._

{ :)}

With that and a silent nod of her helmet she rode back.

"Why are you still pouting Izaya, didn't she say she will get you a new one?" Shizuo asked as he bounced the frail man more securely into his arms.

"I was going to shove it up your nose Shizu chan. I should have done that before giving it back to her"

_Oh man, this guy was unbelievable_ …. Did he not realize he was insulting the man who was holding him.

And it struck him, "EEeehhheee!" the informant squeaked when Shizuo did a faux drop of him. He had to smirk "Oops so sorry flea, did you get scared?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed but bit back a retort.

"Oh by the way I'm planning on shoving my own magic wand in you when we get home" Shizuo broke the silence.

Upon hearing the and registering what it meant Izaya's eyes widened and shied away from eye contact for he was blushing a few shades of red.

_ahh! He's so adorable._ Shizuo felt his own cheeks warming up when Izaya just curled more into his warmth and wrapped his now idle arms around him in affirmation.

Izaya smiled when he realized that this man belonged to him and him alone.


End file.
